Dzwoneczki
by EroEmo
Summary: Mamusia Akashi i spółka nad jeziorem, czyli nauczka pt. "nigdy nie pozwalać planować Kise wycieczek". PS Delikatne aluzje AkaKuro.


Wakacje to wspaniały czas w ciągu roku - człowiek może wreszcie chwilkę odpocząć od nauki (tudzież pracy), wyłożyć się wygodnie na leżaczku i w spokoju nacieszyć się piękną pogodą. Oczywiście nie każdy ma tak dobrze, ale nawet ci wiecznie stojący przy kserokopiarkach urzędnicy w krawatach jakoś inaczej patrzą na to wszystko, kiedy nadchodzi ten piękny, letni okres.  
Jednak czasami jest zdecydowanie za ciepło, żeby normalnie funkcjonować - słońce praży niemiłosiernie, zbawiennego wiaterku ni widu ni słychu, a do wieczora jeszcze daleko... Wtedy chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest spakować torbę i wyruszyć nad morze. Ewentualnie nad jezioro.  
I właśnie nad wyżej wspomniany zbiornik słodkowodny wybierała się grupka przyjaciół z czasów gimnazjum. Organizatorem całego przedsięwzięcia był niejaki Kise Ryouta i... nikt nie wiedział, co dokładnie planował. Do czasu.  
- Mówisz serio? Nawiedzony dwór? - Aomine popatrzył z politowaniem na przyjaciela.  
- A czemu by nie? Kompleks budynków znajduje się tuż obok jeziora, gdzie moglibyśmy pływać i chłodzić się za dnia. Wiem, że można tam też nieodpłatnie wypożyczyć kajaki! I, przyznajcie, że duchy dodają smaczku całemu wyjazdowi! - odpowiedział rozradowany blondyn. Nie trzeba było go wcale znać, by wywnioskować, jak bardzo się w tej chwili nakręcił.  
- Odmawiam.  
- E!? Ale dlaczego, Midorimacchi!?  
- Bo to durny pomysł i już. - poprawiwszy swoje okulary, chłopak westchnął przeciągle. Nie uśmiechało mu się gdziekolwiek wybierać w takie upały. Tym bardziej, że musiałby znosić irytujące odchyły swoich towarzyszy 24h na dobę.  
Jednak następnego dnia cała paczka, wraz z Midorimą, siedziała w autobusie, wesoło gawędząc między sobą. Poza Akashim. Akashi wpatrywał się w okno, próbując jednocześnie uporać się z zamkiem od swojego plecaka, który jak na złość się zaciął.

- I co, jest aż tak źle? - zagadnął Ryouta, siedząc na molo i mocząc nogi. Reszta jego przyjaciół albo chłodziła tyłki w wodzie, albo właśnie schła na brzegu.  
- Dobra, już się tak nie mądrz, Kise! - odburknął Aomine, chlapiąc w akcie złośliwości nagrzany brzuch przyjaciela.  
Rozpętała się dzika wojna na chlapanie.  
Trzeba przyznać, że humor im dopisywał. Pogoda zresztą też. Czyli ogólnie rzecz ujmując, wszyscy cieszyli się życiem - jednak każdy na swój sposób.  
Shintarou siedział lekko nachmurzony pod rozłożystym drzewem, raz po raz pukając w szybkę miniaturowego akwarium, w którym to znajdował się jego szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś - glonojad.  
Atsushi pałaszował (już któreś z kolei) pudełko czekoladek, obserwując bitwę pomiędzy Mine-chinem, a Sa-chinem. W końcu, czy jest tu coś lepszego i śmieszniejszego do oglądania?  
Tetsuya dryfował sobie w bezpiecznej odległości od walczących, zastanawiając się po raz szósty, czy aby to dziwne coś, co smagnęło jakiś czas temu jego kostkę, można podciągnąć pod rybę. I czy nie powiadomić o tym "błahym" fakcie podtapiających się obecnie przyjaciół...  
Tymczasem Seijuurou chodził tam i z powrotem, próbując złapać zasięg w swojej komórce. Ktoś bowiem musiał powiadomić Satsuki, że Daiki nie zjawi się na treningach, a on sam się jakoś do tej czynności nie kwapił... Znów czuł się za wszystkich odpowiedzialny, znów czuł się _drugą matką_ całej tej zgrai. Było to na dłuższą metę zajęcie irytujące.

Dwór, a raczej pewnego rodzaju rezydencja, w której to zatrzymali się chłopcy, była ogromna. Obejmowała swoją powierzchnią przestronny ogródek, skrawek lasu, a także spory kompleks budynków, które razem tworzyły ciężką do spamiętania plątaninę korytarzy i pokoi - istny labirynt. Piękny i starodawny labirynt. I, jak na ich (nie)szczęście, byli oni na razie jedynymi gośćmi.  
Nadeszła pora kolacji.  
Ogarnąwszy się, gromadka udała się w stronę jadalni, a na jej przedzie dumnie kroczył Murasakibara, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o nadchodzącym posiłku. Jakiś metr za nim szli ramię w ramię Midorima, Kise oraz Aomine. Kłócili się o coś, jednak nikt nie raczył się zbytnio zainteresować o przedmiot ich sporu. Pochód zamykał Akashi wraz z Kuroko. Nic do siebie nie mówili, ale każdy wiedział, że ta dwójka czasem nie potrzebuje słów, by wytrzymać w swoim towarzystwie i aby się zrozumieć.  
- Kise-kun, wspominałeś, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone, ale jakoś jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy się z niczym nadprzyrodzonym... - wypalił nagle Tetsuya, wkładając sobie do ust ebi. Ogon krewetki wystawał mu podczas jedzenia z ust, co rozbawiło siedzącego obok niego Aomine.  
- Ach, wszystko w swoim czasie Kurokocchi! - odparł wesoło Ryouta. - Pozwólcie jednak, że wam przybliżę, z jakim duchem mamy do czynienia...  
- Gadasz jak jakiś znawca, Kise. Co my, jacyś łowcy?  
- Nie przerywaj mu, Daiki... - odparł spokojnie Akashi. - Atsushi, czy mógłbyś się przesiąść?  
- Ale czemuuu?!  
- Bo jedzie od ciebie octem, mówiąc krótko. Co ty w ogóle jadłeś?  
- To było niemiłe... A zjeść, to zjadłem tamto, o! - Murasakibara wskazał na, obecnie pustą, miskę sporych rozmiarów, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się jakaś zachodnia sałatka pełna pomidorów i białego sera. Wnioskując po zapachach, była również obficie polana octem.  
- Mogę kontynuować? - odchrząknął Ryouta, a przy stole w końcu zapadła cisza. - Dziękuję. A więęęęęc... Jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu, cały ten kompleks należał do całkiem wpływowej rodziny. Jedynym potomkiem tych bogaczy była młodziutka i podobno prześliczna dziewczyna, którą rodzice postanowili wydać za mąż. Jednak ślub się nie odbył. A wiecie dlaczego?  
- Niech zgadnę, panna młoda została zamordowana? - wtrącił nieco ironicznie Shintarou, biorąc łyk shiruko.  
- Nie do końca. Dziewczyna była po uszy zakochana w swoim narzeczonym, ale w dniu ślubu napadnięto na niego i jego ludzi. Biedak nie przeżył. Kiedy się dowiedziała o jego śmierci, popadła w głęboką rozpacz i wydłubała sobie przez to oko. - tutaj zrobił dramatyczną pauzę i po chwili kontynuował opowieść. - Niedługo później zażyła truciznę, bo podobno nie chciała żyć bez ukochanego. Miejscowi mówią, że ta biedaczka wciąż tutaj jest i że nadal czeka.  
- Czeeekaaaa? A niby na co? - powiedział Atsushi, zajadając już któreś z kolei nigiri.  
- Na swój wymarzony ślub, na przyjście ukochanego.  
- Trochę to bez sensu, Kise. Na początku odebrała sobie życie, bo ten facet umarł, a po śmierci miałaby na niego czekać w tym domu? - Midorima nie chciał dać wiary tak bezsensownej historii i w swoim rozumowaniu miał trochę racji.  
- Może wierzyła, że miłość jest silniejsza niż śmierć, i że ukochany prędzej czy później po nią tu przyjdzie? - teraz i Kuroko włączył się do dyskusji, która rozgrzała na dobre. Kłócono się nie tylko o wiarygodność tej historii, ale też o jedzenie i kilka innych, nie związanych z wyjazdem spraw...  
- W każdym razie! - tyle wystarczyło, aby Seijuurou uciszył kompanów. - Czy ta historia jest prawdziwa czy nie, jesteśmy praktycznie sami na terenie starej posiadłości. A to znaczy, że wyobraźnia robi swoje. - tutaj wziął kęs marynowanej papryki. - Niemniej proponuję położyć się wkrótce spać, ażebyśmy byli rano wypoczęci i mieli siły popływać kajakami, o których wcześniej wspominał Ryouta. Pasuje wam tak układ? - wszyscy przytaknęli, rozmowa zamarła, a w ruch poszły pałeczki.  
W końcu ktoś musi zjeść to całe sushi i choćby skosztować tych sałatek, prawda? I tym kimś na pewno nie może być tylko sam Atsushi!

_Dzyń-dzyń._  
Ten cichutki dźwięk wyrwał go ze snu. Jednak po przebudzeniu Akashi nie był do końca pewien, czy faktycznie coś słyszał - równie dobrze mógł sobie to dzwonienie wyśnić. Niemniej dobrze się stało, że się obudził, bo... w pokoju nie było nikogo oprócz niego; wszystkie futony świeciły pustkami. Spojrzał na ekran komórki - dochodziła północ.  
Gdzie ich wszystkich wyniosło? - pomyślał wstając i przecierając sobie zaspane oczy.  
Ponownie tego dnia odezwał się w nim jakiś matczyny instynkt (można to było chyba tak nazwać) i z niezadowoleniem na twarzy, ruszył na poszukiwania. Lub coś w ten deseń. Przecież nie będzie siedział sam w pustym pokoju! I jeszcze to dziwne dzwonienie...  
Akashi trafił po omacku na ganek przed drzwiami wejściowymi do głównego budynku. Pomyślał, że może zrobiło się wszystkim za ciepło (ostrzegano ich, że z klimatyzacją są problemy i że mogą w nocy nieźle domarznąć lub nawet się ugotować) i że może po prostu wyszli zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Jednak nie dostrzegł żadnej znajomej twarzy. A przynajmniej nie od razu. W cieniu bowiem coś się poruszyło. A kiedy jego wzrok przywykł do ciemności, jego oczy ujrzały znajomą zieloną czuprynę popijającą jakiś napój.  
- Shintarou. - odparł, podchodząc bliżej. - Wiesz, gdzie się wszyscy podziali?  
- Tak i nie.  
- To znaczy?  
- Mam być szczery?  
- Byłbym wdzięczny.  
- Za priorytet dzisiejszej nocy powzięli sobie wystraszenie cię.  
- Proszę? - Seijuurou parsknął pod nosem, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie.  
- Stwierdzili dziś w autobusie, że wezmą odwet za ten maraton filmów grozy. - choć to było ponad miesiąc temu, Akashi doskonale pamiętał, jak wszyscy bali się spać w nocy po filmach, które przyniósł. Oczywiście wszyscy poza nim. - Nie mam niestety pojęcia, jak się chcą za to zabrać.  
- A mówisz mi to wszystko ponieważ...?  
- Ponieważ ZMUSILI MNIE do przyjazdu tutaj. Taka mała zemsta z mojej strony. Poza tym, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty brać udziału w ich grach, no i chciałeś szczerości.  
- Hmm... Dziękuję w takim razie za informacje. - i po tych słowach, czerwonowłosy zniknął w ciemnościach rezydencji z delikatnym pół-uśmiechem na twarzy.

Akashi, po chwili namysłu, udał się na zachód. Chcą go straszyć, to niech go straszą, ale niech nie myślą, że pójdzie im to tak łatwo... On w końcu nigdy nie należał do osób bojaźliwych, a przecież teraz wiedział, czego mniej-więcej może się spodziewać... Tak, zapowiadała się ciekawa noc.  
Korytarz, którym obecnie szedł, nie miał prawie w ogóle okien, przez co skąpany był w niemalże egipskich ciemnościach. Analizując w głowie przybliżony proces myślowy swoich towarzyszy doszedł do wniosku, że jest szansa, iż któryś z nich spróbuje go nastraszyć właśnie tutaj.  
_Dzyń-dzyń._  
Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę, z której dochodził tajemniczy dźwięk.  
I wtedy właśnie poczuł, że nie jest na korytarzu sam.  
Serce zabiło mu nieco mocniej.  
Ale naraz się uspokoił, bo oto dobiegła do niego woń z kolacji...  
- Atsushi, dalej cuchniesz octem.  
- Kurde, nie wyszło... - usłyszał tuż za swoimi plecami dobrze znany, zawiedziony głos. - Chciałem cię wystraszyyyyć, Aka-chiiiin...  
- Trzeba było lepiej umyć zęby, mój drogi. - z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach, Seijuurou wkroczył w ciemność, chcąc odnaleźć resztę Pokolenia Cudów.

Ponieważ klimatyzacji coś odwaliło, temperatura w pomieszczeniach zrobiła się nieznośnie wysoka. W związku z tym, czerwonowłosy udał się w stronę ogrodu. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że idzie w dobrą stronę...  
_Dzyń-dzyń._  
Akashi podążył za dźwiękiem dzwoneczków, wiedziony głównie ciekawością. Bo kto dzwonił i w jakim celu? Może to któryś z przyjaciół chciał go w ten sposób gdzieś zwabić i nastraszyć? To by miało nawet sens...  
_Dzyń-dzyń._  
Skręcił w korytarz po lewej stronie.  
I choć dzwonienie dochodziło z głębi owego korytarza, on skręcił natychmiast w prawo, bo oto poczuł woń kwiatów, a jego zgrzaną i spoconą skórę popieścił nocny wietrzyk.  
Znalazł się na zewnątrz, w ogrodzie.  
_Tajemnicze dzwoneczki mogą poczekać, muszę odpocząć._  
Chodzenie w tę i we w tę po dusznych pomieszczeniach potrafi zmęczyć każdego, dlatego usiadł na kamieniu przy niewielkiej fontannie. Po krótkiej chwili wahania wsadził do owej fontanny głowę, a gdy tylko poczuł upragnioną ochłodę, wydał ciche westchnienie zadowolenia. Tego właśnie teraz potrzebował; chciał w spokoju pomyśleć.  
Ale nie dane mu było długo gdybać nad tym, gdzie spróbują go zaskoczyć pozostali, bo oto usłyszał za sobą cichy szelest liści.  
Zaczął nasłuchiwać.  
Tym razem trzasnęła jakaś malutka gałązka.  
Tak, ktoś się próbował do niego podkraść.  
_Niech podejdzie bliżej..._  
I kiedy skradający podszedł wystarczająco blisko (jeśli słyszysz czyiś ciężki oddech, ta osoba raczej jest bardzo blisko ciebie), Seijuurou odwrócił się na pięcie i podciął - kompletnie wtedy zaskoczoną - osobę. Którą okazał się być z resztą Kise.  
- Ałaaaaaa... To było wredne posunięcie, Akashicchi!  
- Tak samo wredne, jak próba zajścia mnie od tyłu. - kucnął przy wciąż leżącym blondynie, marszcząc przy tym lekko brwi. - Masz coś we włosach, Ryouta.  
- Hę? Co? - chłopak szybko podniósł się do siadu i faktycznie na swojej głowie wymacał coś dziwnego, a kiedy dotarło do niego, co to jest, zastygł w bezruchu. - ZABIERZ. TO. ODE. MNIE.  
- Przecież to tylko dżdżownica. - orzekł Akashi po bliższych oględzinach.  
- WEŹ. TO. ODE. MNIE. - powiedział Kise w wyższej tonacji.  
Po westchnieniu pełnym rezygnacji, robak zniknął z blond włosów. Potem nastało ciche skomlenie i referat o tytule: "Dlaczego robaki to pomioty szatana". Później była już tylko drgająca niebezpiecznie czerwona brew i słodka cisza.

Chcąc nie chcąc, chłopak powrócił do swoich "poszukiwań". Sprawdził już całą zachodnią część posiadłości, ogród oraz kilkanaście łazienek i pokoi we wschodniej części, a to był dopiero początek...  
_Muszę się czegoś napić..._  
Obszerna jadalnia, w której on i pozostała część dawnej drużyny Teikou kilka godzin temu jadła kolację, sąsiadowała z równie wielką kuchnią, do której - według słów właściciela całego tego kompleksu - mieli całodobowy dostęp. Na ten moment, Seijuurou był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny za te słowa.  
Lodówka była przyzwoicie wyposażona, jednak jego uwagę pochłonęła butelka napełniona napojem aloesowym. Bez zastanowienia po nią sięgnął, ale wtedy usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Jakby szuranie? Czyżby ktoś znowu próbował go zajść od tyłu?  
_Znowu to samo... Ech..._  
Udając niewiniątko, Akashi opróżnił połowę butelki, a później udał się w stronę wyjścia na jadalnię, idąc wzdłuż kuchennego blatu.  
Wtedy znów coś szurnęło i - o dziwo - to coś, albo raczej ktoś, znajdowało się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Ale tym razem po obrocie nie nastąpiło podcięcie nogi. W ruch poszły ręce. I noże.  
- Cz-cz-cz-cz-czyś ty, CHOLERA JASNA, ZWARIOWAŁ!? - krzyk wystraszonego Aomine był niczym miód na jego uszy; zemsta słodką jest.  
- O co ci chodzi, Daiki?  
- KTO NORMALNY RZUCA W INNYCH LUDZI NOŻAMI!?  
- Kto normalny zakrada się na przyjaciela z... skąd ty w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś tą metalową rurę?  
- A znalazłem przy drodze. - wzruszywszy obojętnie ramionami, Aomine spojrzał na rurę, którą trzymał w ręku. - Myślałem, że uda mi się uzyskać dzięki niej lepszy efekt, no wiesz, że bardziej się przestraszysz.  
- Po co chciałeś mnie straszyć, Daiki? - ta rozmowa zaczęła mu przypominać łojenie nieposłusznego dziecka, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.  
- Tak jakoś mi przyszło do głowy... Z resztą, nieważne. Ważniejszą sprawą jest fakt, ŻE RZUCIŁEŚ WE MNIE NOŻEM.  
- Nie w ciebie, w ścianę za tobą.  
- A CO, JAKBYŚ CHYBIŁ!?  
Matka Pokolenia Cudów już miał się odgryźć, że byłby wtedy problem doczyścić kafelki w kuchni, ale ponownie to usłyszał.  
_Dzyń-dzyń._  
- Słyszałeś?  
- Niby co?  
- Dzwoneczki.  
- Jakie dzwoneczki? - Aomine spojrzał niepewnie na czerwonowłosego kolegę. - Jesteś pewny, że dobrze się czujesz?  
- Tak, nic mi nie jest, po prostu mi się coś zdawa-  
_Dzyń-dzyń._  
- -ło... Wiesz co, odłóż gdzieś tą rurę i idź już może lepiej spać.  
- A co z tobą?  
_Dzyń-dzyń._  
- Muszę jeszcze poszukać Tetsuyi. - po tych słowach, Seijuurou zniknął w labiryncie ciemnych korytarzy, wabiony coraz to głośniejszymi odgłosami dzwoneczków.

_Nie ma innej opcji, to musi być Tetsuya. Tylko on nie próbował mnie jeszcze nastraszyć._  
Odgłosy dzwoneczków stawały się z każdym jego krokiem coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu nie mógł tego znieść; myślał, że głowa mu zaraz eksploduje. Ponadto klimatyzacja chyba znowu miała humory, bo zrobiło się pioruńsko zimno.  
Nagle dzwonienie ucichło.  
Lekko zdezorientowany Akashi rozejrzał się dookoła, aż dojrzał snop światła na korytarzu - to ktoś zostawił uchylone drzwi do jednego z pokoi. Czyżby zaproszenie?  
Skoro tak się dla mnie natrudził, to aż żal byłoby nie skorzystać... - i to pomyślawszy, wkroczył do jasno oświetlonego pokoju.  
Głównym źródłem światła był idealnie stamtąd widoczny księżyc, na który obecnie patrzył urzeczony Seijuurou. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tego wielkiego, jaśniejącego na bezchmurnym niebie cudu natury, choć wiedział, że powinien się raczej skupić na odszukaniu przyjaciela.  
I właśnie wtedy usłyszał za sobą dźwięk dzwoneczków.  
Obrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył.  
Nagle ktoś go złapał od przodu.  
Serce podeszło mu na moment w okolice krtani.  
Zobaczywszy jednak niebieskie włosy, odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Tetsuya, przyznaję, przestraszyłeś mnie... Choć w sumie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz.  
Chłopak nie odpowiadał, a przez dziwne nakrycie głowy, Akashi nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy. Ponieważ wydało mu się to trochę dziwne, odsunął go od siebie, a wtedy... zamarł.  
Jego przyjaciel z gimnazjum, Kuroko Tetsuya, miał na sobie białe kimono, a na nim jeszcze jedno, wielobarwne i bogato zdobione, gdy tymczasem jego głowę zdobiło dziwne, aczkolwiek również dekoracyjne nakrycie. Wszystko to wyglądało jak...  
_...strój panny młodej!?_  
- Ach, już rozumiem! Chciałeś wykorzystać tą historyjkę, którą opowiedział dzisiaj Ryouta, dla lepszego efektu? Przyznaję, podziwiam twoje zaangażowanie, Tetsuya. - uśmiech, który zagościł na ustach Seijuurou wprawił chyba Kuroko w zakłopotanie, bo odwrócił głowę w bok.  
- Hm? O co chodzi? Coś nie tak?  
Jednak nie uraczono go odpowiedzią. Zrezygnowany Akashi dał za wygraną, albowiem wiedział, że z tej konkretnej osoby czasem po prostu nie da się nic wyciągnąć.  
Tymczasem jego wzrok spoczął na postaci przyjaciela i nim się spostrzegł, jego złote oko już dopatrzyło się najmniejszych detali niecodziennego ubioru - złotych dzwoneczków na bladych nadgarstkach, haftowanych kolorowymi nićmi kwiecistych wzorów na kimonie, które tylko podkreślały smukłą i drobną budowę ciała...  
- Wiesz... Tak nawiasem mówiąc, to do twarzy ci w tym stroju, Tetsuya. - było to powiedziane pół-żartem, jednak Kuroko i tak się zmieszał. Chwilę później spojrzał okiem, którego nie zakrywało nakrycie i włosy na Akashiego. Patrzył na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział, co ma teraz z sobą zrobić.  
_Bo w sumie, czy mógłby się po mnie spodziewać czegoś takiego?_  
- Powinniśmy już wracać, ale zanim to nastąpi... - wziąwszy jego dłoń, Seijuurou ucałował ją iście po dżentelmeńsku. Ten zmieszał się raz jeszcze. - Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Tetsuya, ale to ty pierwszy mnie przytuliłeś. - przez te słowa i uśmiech na jego twarzy, jego przyjaciel wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
_Musi być nieźle zażenowany..._  
- No nic, chodźmy już spać. - Akashi chciał poprowadzić go ku drzwiom, ale ten się wyrwał. - Co? Nie chcesz iść? A, to przez ten strój... Podejrzewam, że Daiki by cię wyśmiał, to zrozumiałe, że nie chcesz się im pokazywać będąc tak ubranym. W takim razie wiesz, gdzie nas szukać. - i po tych słowach, zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu.

Podczas, gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak wrócić z powrotem do ich sypialni, jego wzrok ponownie starał się przywyknąć do mroku. I kiedy już prawie mu się to udało, coś wyszło zza rogu...  
- BU!  
- Ha? Co to ma niby być... Tetsuya? - Seijuurou stanął jak wryty. - Co ty tu robisz?  
- Pomyślałem, że najprostsze metody do straszenia są najlepsze. Słyszałem twój głos, więc pomyślałem, że się tu na ciebie zaczaję i...  
- Nie, pytałem co robisz TU, w tym miejscu. Jeszcze chwilę temu byłeś w tamtym pokoju. - czerwonowłosy wskazał kciukiem za siebie, na niedomknięte drzwi.  
- Z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba coś ci się pomyliło, Akashi-kun. Przez cały czas cię szukałem i znalazłem dopiero tutaj.  
- To w takim razie kto...  
_Dzyń-dzyń._  
Chłopak gwałtownie się obrócił, a jego Oko Imperatora dostrzegło tylko jedną rzecz. Była nią uśmiechnięta twarz okolona krótkimi, błękitnymi włosami i w ozdobnym nakryciu. Nie miała jednego oka.

Po powrocie do sypialni, Pokolenie Cudów uznało Kuroko za niekwestionowanego zwycięzcę, choć nikt nie potrafił dojść do tego, w jaki sposób udało mu się tak bardzo wytrącić Seijuurou z równowagi - nieznacznie dygotał na całym ciele i próbował wszystkim wmówić, że czuje się wyśmienicie, a przecież każdy widział, że coś jest nie tak.  
Dręczyła go bezsenność.  
Za plecami wciąż to słyszał.  
Upiorne _dzyń-dzyń_.  
I cichy śmiech.  
Ale nie obrócił się już ani razu.


End file.
